


A Cup, For You

by happylamb



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylamb/pseuds/happylamb
Summary: It's curious as to why Gran has been drinking coffee so much as of late.





	A Cup, For You

"That's the fourth." Sandalphon announced, brows furrowed in Gran's direction.

"Hm?" "That's the fourth cup of coffee you've asked for today." He clarified, and pointed to the other cups lined up on the drying rack for emphasis. "Is something wrong?"'

Gran gulped down another mouthful of coffee. It was bitter, but he liked it quite a bit. Even after learning how to make his own, nothing compared to Sandalphon's. "Not really. I've just been feeling sleepy as of late."

"Is that so." Sandalphon crossed his arms and leaned back, not buying the answer. Gran fidgeted, uncomfortable being stared at so intensely, and tried to focus on finishing his drink.

Coffee. He didn't use to care for it too much, but recently, he couldn't get enough. Of course, searching for the perfect coffee beans with Sandalphon had been an enjoyable adventure, and it really helped spark his interest in the process of brewing, but...

His gaze drifted from out the galley window to Sandalphon, who still remained fixated on him. Normally, they would make idle small chat about this and that, but today, it was different. Feeling shy, Gran did his best to hurry and finish, although it scalded his tongue.

"You shouldn't drink so fast," Sandalphon chided him.

"Yeah, my bad." He laughed it off. He quickly rinsed out the cup and reached to get some water to soothe the pain, but found himself caught in the firm rip of Sandalphon's hand around his wrist. "...What?"

With his eyes narrowed, Sandalphon leaned in uncomfortably close and murmured, low, "You may not have realized it yourself, but you're shaking quite a bit."

"Ah," Gran's breath caught in his throat. He felt quite warm, and he was sure it was mainly coming from his own cheeks. Sandalphon's hand slid down to lightly hold up his fingertips. Sure enough, Gran could see his own wet hand quivering against the other's.

Whatever response he intended to return, all that came out was a rushed, "Thanks for the coffee! I gotta go!" as his feet carried him out of the kitchen in a sprint.

When Gran calmed down he found himself on the deck, staring out over the edge, hating himself a little. Why did he always make an idiot of himself around Sandalphon? Why couldn't he just talk to him like a normal person?

Agh. His heart thumped in his chest as he recalled Sandalphon's amber eyes as he held his wrist.

Maybe he should lay off the coffee for a while.

\-----------------------------------------------------

By nightfall, Gran had calmed down for the most part. Business and meetings on the Grandcypher went impossibly smooth, and he found himself on top of all his tasks, enough that he was able to finish early and enjoy some free time chatting with other members aboard the ship. After a few rounds of cards and the hours growing later, it was due time to head to bed.

Unfortunately...

Gran turned over to his left.

He fluffed his pillow and rolled over on his stomach.

When that didn't work, he flipped on his back and tried smothering the pillow over his eyes.

Vyrn had long since wandered off to sleep somewhere else, complaining Gran's tossing and turning kept him awake. Gran didn't blame him, it was harder and harder to get a good night's sleep in.

In frustration, Gran kicked off the covers to the edge of the bed. The night air was a little cold, but it was a welcome distraction. Without it, his thoughts would start to get the best of him, and as had happened on so many other restless nights, his thoughts inevitably would turn to--

A firm knock on his door was followed by a muffled, "Singularity?"

Oh, no.

Gran quickly smoothed out his hair and clothes and answered back, "Sandalphon? Is that you?"

"Might I be permitted to enter?"

"Just, just a minute." Gran hurriedly lit the lamp at his bedside and kicked some lazily discarded armor and clothes under his bed. He frantically tried to comb down his hair and smooth out his sleep-shirt as he called out, "Alright, please come in."

The doorknob clicked open and with a creak, and, the edge of a small cup and saucer poking in first, Gran was greeted with the figure of Sandalphon, clad in his striped shirt. It felt, unusually intimate to see him without armor. Gran figured he was probably blushing by this point, but he tried to retain his composure, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, actually. Lyria requested that I check on you tonight," Sandalphon answered, gently setting down the cup on Gran's bedside table. A slightly sweet, floral smell permeated the air, now that Gran was paying more attention. "I brought you some tea."

"Oh, thank you." Gran was caught off guard.

Sandalphon continued to stand in front of his bed, wordless. Gran wasn't sure how to act in this situation, not used to having visitors in the middle of the night. Sliding over to the side, he gestured to the empy space next to him on the bed, "Have a seat?"

Sandalphon considered it for a moment before he sat down on the edge of the bed. Gran felt unnerved with this proximity--Sandalphon liked to keep his distance. He didn't even know what to talk about in this situation.

After a few quiet moments, Sandalphon finally murmured, "Chamomile."

"What?"

"The tea. It's chamomile. It's supposed to help with sleep."

"For me? I appreciate it," Gran gingerly gripped the handle of the mug and took a sip. It was soothing, that was true. What a nice, mild flavor.

"You seem tired these days," Sandalphon continued. "And I think you're relying a little too much on caffeine."

"Hm," With the comfort of a warm drink settling in his stomach, Gran let himself relax. "I guess so. I should cut back, huh."

"Yes, that would be for the best. Although the benefits for paperwork are substantial, It might interfere with your abilities in battle," Gran let himself focus on the cool voice of Sandalphon at his side. What a lovely voice. "Though, it perplexes me as to why someone as energetic as you would even need it in the first place."

It's you.

Gran cupped the tea in both his hands, warmed. "It's not really about the caffeine. It's more about the flavor."

"...Is that so."

They sat in comfortable silence, the flickering of Gran's candle casting a warm light in the room. How Gran wished they could have had this moment earlier in the kitchen. Sandalphon was close enough that Gran could lean into him if he so desired.

"Singularity," Sandalphon finally sighed and it made his heart leap into his throat, not used to the tenderness in the other's voice. "Are you perhaps interested in me?"

"W-what?" Whatever tone he intended came out as nothing more than an undignified squeak and Gran mentally kicked himself.

"I do admit, I thought you were acting strange around me. You've been behaving unusually obedient with my requests, almost like how I..." Sandalphon trailed off, cleared his throat and scratched at his elbow. "Nevermind."

Gran felt like an idiot. This reminded him of all the times he had crushes on the girls and boys in his town back at home, except a million times worse. Maybe billions.

He wanted to open his port window and jump out. He decided against it (too small, can't fit).

"...Does that bother you?"

Sandalphon could sense the vulnerability in him. He gazed upon Gran, considering. In turn, Gran melted a little, thinking about just how beautiful Sandalphon looked illuminated by lamplight. Angels really were otherworldly.

"Bother, isn't the correct word for it." Sandalphon clasped his hands together and let his gaze fall to the floor. "I'm flattered. But you might understand that I'm also troubled by the fact."

"Oh. Okay." Gran's stomach flipped over on itself, or so it felt like. He tried to take comfort in a sip of his tea.

Sandalphon slipped into quiet, ruminating over something. Gran struggled to come up with something to say, some lie to dispel the awkwardness of it all, some way to shrug it off. At the same time, he found himself hopeful, waiting for something, anything, to dispel the anticipated rejection he knew was bound to come.

"Why don't we go to a cafe and try looking for a less caffeinated blend next time we're at a port?" Sandalphon broke what felt like endless silence. "Of coffee, I mean."

Gran couldn't help the smile of relief that spread on his face, "Sounds great."

"Alone."

"Huh?"

"Without Lyria or the dragon." Sandalphon paused. "Just the two of us. Alone."

Well, this was not what Gran expected at all.

"I think, that's a date?" Is all Gran could muster in his surprise. Sandalphon replied with an exasperated sigh. "Okay, okay! I mean, yes! I want to go alone with you."

"It seems we've reached an acceptable agreement, then." Sandalphon settled back in his chair, a faint smile gracing his lips. Gran melted a little again.

Searching for something to distract him from the awkward silence, Gran continued sipping at his tea. It had gone lukewarm, but it still tasted good. Sandalphon waited calmly until he finished, glancing around the room, not saying much unless Gran asked him an idle question. When the cup was finished, Sandalphon promptly collected it, fingers purposefully brushing against Gran's own, holding for a moment, before he he gathered the leftover saucer that went with it.

"Then, I'll take my leave." He murmured curtly, heading for the door. Gran couldn't help but follow him, partly out of hospitality, partly hoping to make the moment last a second longer.

"Thank you again. For the tea, I mean. And the invitation." Gran quickly said. Internally he winced at how desperate he sounded. "I'm looking forward to it."

Sandalphon turned to face him at the doorway, searching for an appropriate response. He settled on, "Goodnight, Gran."

It took nothing more than a swift movement for Gran to plant a kiss on the corner of Sandalphon's mouth. He meant to aim for his cheek, but it was too late now. "Goodnight."

His first reflex was to shut the door and run back and dive under the covers before Sandalphon could even react. He held his breath, waiting for whatever would happen next...but it was silent. It seemed to go on for what seemed like forever, until Gran heard the floorboards creak and footsteps making their way down the hall until they too fell silent.

The next port. A cafe. Time alone together.

Gran certainly felt tired and relaxed, but the bubbling of excitement in his chest most likely wouldn't allow him to fall asleep as quickly as he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me more fanfics of Gran using coffee to get close to Sandalphon and subsequently getting caffeine-addiction as a result. Or not.
> 
> I try to imagine that Sandalphon would actually be highly aware of anyone crushing on him, as he would probably be reminded of his behaviors and reactions towards Lucifer. But I don't think he'd be well-equipped to deal with human affection. And I imagine Gran is especially awkward with dating.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing it.


End file.
